


See Yourself Out

by coyotemoonmistress



Series: Force Says Yes Please [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, Sex Toys, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Master Kenobi is captured again and is at the mercy of Darth Vader
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Force Says Yes Please [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	See Yourself Out

**Author's Note:**

> I marked it as mildy dubious consent as it's unclear whether Kenobi intentionally gets captured with a session like this in mind?
> 
> So up to the reader whether Kenobi is like "whoops, dang, captured again!?" or they roleplaying!

"So, here we are again Master Kenobi. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you want to be my prisoner. I would kill you - if I didn't enjoy our sessions so much." He completed his circle and stood before Kenobi. His minions had stripped him and thrown him in cuffs in a suspension field. Like this, he's free to admire him, to stroke his fingers over old and new scars. Most he'd made himself, but the others... he hated people touching his things! If Vader had it his way, no one would ever touch his Jedi again.

"How do you explain to your Jedi Council that you've escaped without incident - surely you couldn't tell them the truth? You wouldn't want those Jedi to know how depraved their esteemed colleague is - how wanton you become in my presence?" Kenobi's hips were level with Vader's shoulders, which made what he had planned so much easier.

Turning the rotations off, he leaned forward until he knew Kenobi could feel his breath on his cock. As usual, there were no pleas to stop, no clever comments, just sounds of pleasure. Vader petted him across his thighs and belly - so close to where Kenobi wanted it most. 

"There's no sense in resisting Kenobi, there is no one to pretend for down here. These clones know exactly what we do here. How the respected Master Jedi moans a sith lord's name as he comes apart. You know what they call you? Vader's kairau. It suits you. My whore." Kenobi's arousal was prominent, Vader grinned as he slipped a ring on to him, not wanting him to spend too soon - they had a new toy to try out tonight. He reached up to tweak the closest nipple before starting another lap. "My sabersmith has been busy over the past month with a very special order just for me - well, for you really." 

Standing behind the Jedi, Vader pulled lubricant from his pocket. He'd put things inside Kenobi before; fingers (flesh and mech), vibrators, meditation orbs - but this was new and exciting. Vader rubbed a finger over his prisoner's hole, which was twitching in anticipation. His fingers slipped in, drawing a low moan from the both of them. The initial penetration was still fun for him, he rarely took a lover these days - he prefers to wait for his Jedi to get captured again.

He spent an adequate amount of time scissoring and stretching, not wanting to excite Kenobi too much on just his fingers. He walked around to face the Jedi, wiping his fingers across his bare chest, accidentally - on purpose - rubbing a nipple in the process. The action drawing a soft whimper from his guest.

When his fingers were clean he pulled their new toy from his robes and held it up for Kenobi to see up close. It looked vaguely like a saber, but not one used for fighting. It was sleek, black and with rings halfway down, and it was shaped, well, like a cock. The thickness matched him, but it was easily double the length. Vader ignited the blade, bathing their faces red. "I always enjoy fighting you Kenobi," he powered it down and squeezed the lube over it, "but I love fucking you more."

For the first time tonight the Jedi pulled at his restraints. "You cannot be serious! Put that down, and just fuck me yourself. I thought you wanted me alive? Please - do not put that-that weapon inside me!" The Sith lord laughed. "Such sweet words my little Jedi, begging for my cock." Vader rested the saber at Kenobi's fluttering hole. "Moan for me Obi-Wan." 

He pushed it in just enough to see that pink ring stretch around the thickness of it. Twisting and pushing a little more, he was pleased that the entry was smooth. He would pay the smith a little extra for the impeccable craftsmanship. Vader slid the weapon home in a single, unfaltering thrust. At that, Obi-Wan complied - he always did even with varying degrees of resistance.

He released a broken moan, his voice was rough and breathy as he spoke out, "Your depravity and lust for violence knows no bounds." Vader just laughed as he continued to fuck Kenobi. "I wonder what it would look like to light you up from the inside? Do you think we would see a glow? It's just a matter of flicking this switch..." Every muscle in Kenobi's body flexed in anticipation then he groaned loudly - the sound echoing in the small chamber. Vader smiled and turned up the vibrations, "Please! Oh, don't stop!" The Jedi was trembling in his restraints, doing his best to fuck himself on the hilt. Vader rammed it in hard, keeping it firm against Kenobi's prostate. Vader purred, "Come Obi-Wan, come for your Master." 

No sooner had Vader used fine Force manipulation to remove the ring, had the Jedi obeyed the command. Kenobi cried out as he came, pulling tightly against his bonds - pulling painfully at his wrists. Vader could faintly hear come hitting the floor. His prisoner was now hanging from his arms and whimpering. He laughed as he released kenobi, causing him to collapse onto the floor into his own spending. "Here," Vader tossed the lightsaber to the floor in front of the struggling Jedi, "think of me when you're fucking yourself in the depths of that prison you call home. Think of me when you come."

The Sith bent down to caress that strong jaw, "Don't forget to clean up before you leave." He straightened, pulled his gloves back on and turned to leave. "You know this place well enough by now, see yourself out." Vader slinked away, leaving the ruined Jedi behind him.


End file.
